102000-free-trial-giveaway
Content Please, don't open any more servers. Also, wouldn't this have been better after drop 2? (or is it...) | |} ---- ---- GET READY PEOPLE THEY ARE COMING !!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Yes they are, you can see all the sites that give it away here http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/free-trial-giveaway/ This is one of the things I thought, but didn't really want to mention. I am sceptical of this, and while I love the idea of a nice influx of players (and worry about the influx of bots) I think it's far too early for this but hey, that's just my opinion. I do think a lot of the major bugs should have been fixed first, alongside drop 2 going live (and it might just be live, but new patch means more new bugs). I hope it's for the best though. | |} ---- It coincides with the Sabotage UltraDrop. I think it's a safe bet that they're not going to open up additional servers. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Why is an attempt to bring in more players "desperate?" That doesn't make one lick of sense. This *is* a business, right? Businesses need to expand their client base, right? You *do* want more people to play with, right? | |} ---- ---- Well their recent decision to nerf gold loot from adventure and dungeon has cause lots of hardcore players to rage quit although some will come back to check months later. Perhaps they want to see if the developers will reverse this stupid decision. | |} ---- Bad decisions happen. Meh. Games have giveaways and trials all the time. I was just saying, don't read too much into it. They're syncing this with the PVP Ultra Drop to get more PVPers in the game - and to hopefully convince anyone who might have left, to come back. Just business. | |} ---- ---- That's funny, because a lot of hardcore players quit the game over how poorly the medal system was designed, and a number of my friends have actually come back to the game since they changed the medal system. Then again, an overwhelming majority of your recent posts are crying about the medal changes, so you seem to be set with your opinion (which you tout as fact numerous times) | |} ---- And how many more left due to the nerf gold loot also are you into crafting by the way. | |} ---- He also seems to continually question the developers intellect, as if being rude were some magical plot device he can use to make people respect his opinion. | |} ---- ---- Why not, it is up to them to make or break a game. And it doesn't look like you have a good come back if you have it resort to insults. | |} ---- Most MMO's wait a few months/years before putting out a free trial like this. I don't have the numbers, and I'm sure the medal change isn't the reason these people you claim left have left. Might have been the straw that broke the proverbial camels back, but it wasn't the sole reason. And what does crafting have to do with any of this? | |} ---- Oh the irony. | |} ---- I'm not the one being insulting. As for "why not" be insulting? Honestly? | |} ---- That is because in the recent loot change feed back most of us who don't like this are told by the supporters to do crafting instead. So it makes you wonder if crafters are the ones pushing for this. You are the one insulting me for being rude instead of rebutting me in why I'm wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would enjoy Malgrave more if gold was 29/30 and not 30/30 with instant leapers appearing to nail a carvan member or a buggy system on finding them when they get lost :( Otherwise it loses some of its shine ( i actually enjoy parts of it!) due to stress. | |} ---- I think if it were level capped people would get to 20 in the first day and have nothing to do. | |} ---- Please pelase please ^^^^^^^^^^ | |} ---- if the keys are live for a week starting at 28th, the drop will go trough while people are still on their free trial week. Also in my opinion the free trial thing should be up at all times, like it is in warcraft. Because very few people would buy a P2P game blind. | |} ---- Especially now that most of the leveling game bugs are being ironed out. They've still got that Whitevale one where you have to kill the owner before the robot; I'm still not sure if that's a mechanic that wasn't explained or a bug related to the shield mechanic. Other than that, though, I agree. A while back games started at least having some kind of free trial. MMORPG devs are becoming a bit like drug dealers. They're getting the kids hooked on the free stuff, then making the money on the cutback once they're addicted. | |} ----